Bringing All The Girls II: Gwen's Naughty and Fun Diaper Girls Night
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel to the infamous "Bringing All The Girls" fanfic which had Heather, Gwen is in charge this time as she and Courtney have an AB/DL sleepover with 23 other girls in it and the sex goes Naughty, and Fun. Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, Language, and Smut.


**Bringing All The Girls II: Gwen's Naughty Bad and Fun Diapered Girls Night.**

 **Disclaimer: This is the sequel to the infamous "Bringing All The Girls" which had Heather as host and this time it is Gwen's turn. One Friday Night Gwen and Courtney decide to have a large AB/DL Sleepover as they invite Amy, Bridgette, Blaineley, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Kelly, Lindsay, LeShawna, MacArthur, Marley, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey to their Mansion for their girl's night.**

 **RATED M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **P.S. This takes place 3 months after "Total Drama Babies" ended as the girls stayed the same age.**

 **THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION! ENJOY!**

It was a fun Friday Night at Gwen and Courtney's really nice and well known mansion as their hot tub has a video phone in it as well.

Anyway, the 23 girls just got into the main room where they were just mingling and watching TV as Gwen and Courtney had everything ready in their sex room as the 23 girls plus Gwen and Courtney equaling 25 girl's holy mother of god that's a lot of girls.

Anyway it included 25 girls in their soft, snuggly, and sexy diapers as like I said the 23 girls were mingling as Gwen and Courtney were at the top of the stairs.

"This is great. Just the two of us having an AB/DL Themed Girls Night/Slumber party." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You said it." Courtney said as they kissed before they walked down the stairs as they saw Crimson who saw "Total Drama Babies" and just started to give it a "shot" at it.

"So Crimson, what do you think of this lifestyle?" Gwen asked Crimson as Crimson was sporting a Bambinos Classico Diapers with a special Black Print and Skull tapings.

"I must admit this is channeling me into a lighter mood…" Crimson said in a deadpan tone like she has always been until she felt a bit sad.

"What is wrong with me…?" Crimson asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Aww, there is nothing wrong with you Crimson." Courtney said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, ever since we've met and gotten to known each other…you've never really been loved and Ennui is the only one who's loved you so far, well that and you're lucky rabbit." Gwen said to Crimson.

"That's true, and I never really shared my feelings and I never really communicated with anyone before, so thanks." Crimson said as she had a small smile in her face.

"Hey, anything for a friend." Gwen said as they hugged.

"Awwww…" Sierra and Bridgette said.

"Here I am." Marley said as she put her luggage down.

"Marls! You're late!" Gwen said as she Marley got into her AB/DL Clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Marley told Gwen.

"It's okay, the fun hasn't started yet." Gwen said back as she noticed Heather sporting her tiara sucking on her pacifier as Gwen walked to her as Heather was watching My Little Pony.

"I could so be Rarity." Heather said as Gwen just arrived.

"Hey Heather." Gwen said to her.

"Hey Gwen. I am just loving My Little Pony right now." Heather said as she giggled.

"So…are you sure you okay with this? Even though you did it first?" Gwen asked Heather.

"I am completely fine with it as long as I dominate and/or get dominated." Heather answered Gwen.

"You will get both. You get to dominate me and I get to dominate you." Gwen said right back to Heather.

"Yay!" Heather cheered as she clapped like a little school girl.

"We have everything set up, and all you have to do now is wait patiently." Gwen told Heather.

"Thanks." Heather said as she and Gwen hugged.

5 Minutes Later.

"Ready Court?" Gwen asked her.

"I've been waiting for weeks." Courtney said before Gwen grabbed a microphone and hit it a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Who's ready?" Gwen said and asked as the girls cheered.

"We are!" The girls answered right back.

"Good, now here is how this is going to go, the girls are going to have sex with me in an individual session or an orgy and before and afterwards, you girls can mingle before the awesome finale where we all have an epic diaper fuckage with each other before we go to night night, now who's first?" Gwen said as everyone were raising their hands eager as they can be.

"Court…I'm sorry but Bridgette's first." Gwen said to Courtney as Bridgette arrived.

"That's okay, am I next though?" Courtney said to Gwen asking her question.

"Of course you are babe. You are my wife." Gwen answered her.

"Awesome. Besides Bridgette is our friend." Courtney said as Gwen and Courtney gave each other one last kiss before Gwen and Bridgette entered the sex room as the rest of the girls were just chilling and mingling.

"Since we're in this, perhaps we can discuss what occurred last season. Something clearly troubled you and your boyfriend Jacques to take it out on me and Ennui." Crimson said as she was conversing with Josee.

"Well to be honest, my parents were hard on me when I was a kid, and I was still angry at them and I still am…so that is why Jacques and I took the anger out on you and Ennui…I'm sorry." Josee said as she started to cry a bit.

"Look its okay. I talked to Marley about it, you should do the same…and I forgive you." Crimson said as she and Josee hugged it out as Bridgette and Gwen were in the sex room.

"So, Gwen, how shall we begin?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"Um…I have a double ended dildo that we can use." Gwen suggested to Bridgette.

"Cool." Bridgette said as Gwen grabbed it.

"I'm not trying to flirt with you because I'm married to Courtney, and you are married to Geoff but your diaper is so cute. What are they again?" Gwen complimented Bridgette.

"Thankies, and they are Snuggies. Just like the brand says they are Snuggly as Snuggly can be." Bridgette said as she put on some tropical music.

"Huh?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"We can use this is audio for the other babies." Bridgette said as she was given the dildo as they spread their legs in the scissors and began using the toy.

"Ohhhh…" Both of them moaned in delight.

"I wuv this." Bridgette said as she started speaking in baby talk.

"Ahhhh, Ohhh…Touché!" Gwen moaned out in pleasure before they briefly French Kissed.

"Your tongue taste nice, like Pina Coladas." Gwen said as she was enjoying it.

"Thankies, are we bad babies?" Bridgette replied back and asked her.

"YAH! WE BAD BABIES!" Gwen moaned out as they were near climax.

"MMMMM…! AHHHHH…! SO HAWT! WE BAD BABIES MAKE CUMSIES!" Gwen and Bridgette moaned out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came in their diapered caves as they panted, giggled, and smiled before they kissed one more time ending their brief affair.

"That was fun." Bridgette said as she turned off the tropical music for the sex room as she decided to play it outside of the sex room.

"Use any music you feel like using." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I will. Can you go get my wife please? Tell her she's next?" Gwen said and asked her before she and Bridgette hugged.

"Of course I can." Bridgette said as she exited to go and get Courtney.

"Court, it's your turn." Bridgette said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said to Bridgette as she got up the stairs and went into the sex room and began making out with Gwen.

"MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them muffled and moaned as they were tongue wrestling, and swapping each other's drool.

"Let's make love." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, but we're going to have fun with this." Gwen said as she played "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence which was Gwen and Courtney's favorite band and their song was "Bring Me to Life" as it started to play.

"Our song!" Both of them said as they kissed one more time before they began sex with the scissors position as they were bumping each other's diapered crotches like a couple of bumper cars as they also giggled away as they enjoyed every bit of it.

"AHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned in pure delight.

"This is so fun!" Courtney said as she was happier than normal.

"Wanna dwooly again?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as she and Gwen began French Kissing away as drool from both of them started to appear as it tasted like chocolate to the as they were done as they swallowed it and resumed bumping as Courtney felt a bit strange now.

"This feel weird." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What does baby?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know…maybe is the fact that we haven't made Cumsies yet." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awww…that's okay baby. I rather not do that quite yet, let's enjoy this one for quite a bit." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they kept the scissoring up as meanwhile Marley and Blaineley were talking away in the kitchen as they both were sporting their diapers.

"So, how are things with you and DJ?" Marley asked Blaineley.

"Going great. We just celebrated our 7th month anniversary and we went out to the botanical gardens for the afternoon before we went and saw "The Lion King" in New York, he visited my New York Apartment so that's how we could see my apartment and he gave my bedroom the cutest AB/DL Makeover…it's not the AB side of it that turns me on as much as the DL side.

"I feel you, but the baby talk is fun for sex time." Marley said to her.

"I know! He is great in bed! Diapers and no diaper he is awesome in the bedroom, he's a Jamaican Casanova." Blaineley said as she was blushing like crazy as they were laughing for a bit.

"So, how is Scott?" Blaineley asked her.

"Awesome! He is a great listener, and he's a great guy!" Marley answered right back before they drank their baby bottles of milky as Gwen and Courtney were giggling away as they were near climax.

"Ohhhh, I'm cwose to cumsies!" Gwen said as she moaned.

"AHHHH…!" Courtney moaned out and panted.

"SO…AM…I…!" Courtney squealed, screamed, and moaned out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed as they giggled, and smiled before "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence ended.

"That was so much fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know!" Courtney replied back as they kissed once more.

"It sucks that I can't stay in here, anyway…see ya in a while sweetie." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed again before she left.

"Bye." Gwen said as she changed her diaper while Bridgette and Courtney were getting their changeys.

"Gwen is awesome as always, she played our song." Courtney said to Bridgette as they began talking to each other as Gwen finished her diaper change.

"Um…the next person is a newbie by Josee." Gwen said as Josee entered sporting a Bambino Classico Diaper in a golden printing with Gold Medal Tapings.

"Hello there." Gwen said to Josee.

"Bonjour." Josee said greeting Gwen in French as it means Hello in that language.

"How shall we start our gold performance?" Josee asked Gwen.

"You are new to this are you?" Gwen asked Josee.

"Yes I am." Josee answered Gwen.

"Good because Mommy is going to pound you…" Gwen said as she grabbed a strap-on dildo as it was in a color of Gold.

"Ooooh…how long is it Mommy?" Josee asked Gwen.

"11 inches. Just like Jacque's cock, I saw your tape with Jacques, and you were fantastique, as I was saying before...I will pound you so hawd that your cumsies is going to be Solid Gold." Gwen said to Josee.

"Bring it on Mommy." Josee said as she bended down in the doggy style.

"You ready my dear sweetheart?" Gwen asked Josee.

"Yes, Mommy." Josee said as Gwen began pounding softly at first as they began moaning and cooing softly.

"How is it so far my dear sweet?" Gwen asked her.

"Magnificent Mommy!" Josee said loving every bit of it.

"Yay!" Gwen said.

"Increase the baby talk, it make the sex more fun." Gwen told her while she increased the pounding.

"I'm your gold baby, goo goo gaa gaa. Sexy Baby with Sexy Mommy." Josee said as she was enjoying it.

"Good girl, now suck on it." Gwen said as she pulled out of her wet cave and forced Josee to suck o it as she was giving Gwen a blowjob.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Josee muffled as she was enjoying it like she was sucking on a pacifier.

"Wow…that feels good." Gwen said as she enjoyed it, meanwhile Bridgette and Blaineley were chatting away as their pacifiers were worn around on their necks.

"So, how are you and Geoff doing?" Blaineley asked Bridgette.

"Well, we've been doing awesome. We got married recently and we're still doing the lifestyle, we're in the process of quitting the lifestyle." Bridgette said to Blaineley.

"Cool. Wanna know who I just started to date?" Blaineley asked Bridgette.

"No. Who?" Bridgette said and asked her.

"I just started to date DJ." Blaineley told her as Bridgette was drinking from her bottle as she spit it out in shock.

"No kidding." Bridgette said to her.

"Yep. Turns out he's one of the nicest guys I've ever known, he has a hot body that can make Channing Tatum look like a hobo, and he's great in bed. I apologize for making fun of you and Geoff's makeout sessions." Blaineley said before she apologized to Bridgette.

"It's all forgiven." Bridgette said as they hugged before we returned to Gwen and Josee's session as they were deep into it because Gwen resumed pounding Josee as this time she was heavily pounding away.

"Give evewything you got Mommy Deawest!" Josee said as she was near climax time.

"Ohhhh! I will!" Gwen said to Josee as she was near it too.

"Baby gonna cumsies! BABY GONNA CUMSIES MOMMY!" Josee screamed out.

"Good, because Mommy is about to Cumsies also." Gwen said before they were moaning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they came at the same time as Gwen pulled the strap on out of Josee's area as they were smiling, sighing and panting.

"Mommy…that was so much fun." Josee said as she changed and briefly made out with Gwen before she left.

"Blaineley it's your turn." Gwen said.

"Okay, have fun…that's the most important thing." Bridgette said before she and Blaineley hugged.

"Okies, and Thankies Bridgette." Blaineley said as she left Bridgette and entered the sex room.

"Shall we enter the spotwights?" Blaineley asked Gwen.

"Yes we shall, let's bang." Gwen said as Blaineley snapped her finger turning on the spotlight as they spread their legs as they began using the scissors position as Pop Music began to play.

"Ohhhhhh…Ahhhhhhh…!" Both of them moaned in complete delight so far.

They kept it up for a good 4 to 5 minutes until they stopped to prevent climaxing early.

"What did you think of this so far Blaineley?" Gwen asked her.

"This is so nice!" Blaineley answered Gwen.

"Such a delightful change of pace, so may I pound you?" Blaineley asked Gwen.

"Sure you can…Blainerific." Gwen said as she laid down on the bed as Blaineley got a 10-inch Strap-on Dildo as it was red all around as they were in the cowgirl before they began doing it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Both of them were moaning first and foremost.

"This is vewy sexy!" Blaineley said as she started baby talk.

"Bia bee, gaa gii goo!" Blaineley said in pleasure as she was in baby talk mode.

"A bit much, but good nonetheless." Gwen said as she and Blaineley kissed.

"Thankies, Goo Gaa…now baby swut gonna Cumsies?" Blaineley asked Gwen.

"Ohhhhhhh, yah!" Gwen answered out.

"Good, me too." Blaineley said as they were near climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came before they started to pant, giggle, and coo a bit as they kissed once more and then the pop music stopped.

"That was awesome." Gwen said to Blaineley.

"It sure was my friend." Blaineley said before she changed her diaper.

"Blaineley go bye-bye." Blaineley said as she left.

"Well, Heather it's your turn." Gwen said to Heather as she arrived.

"I've been ready." Heather said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen replied back as they started by making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were playing tongue hockey like hell as they even groped each other's diapered booties.

"Don't forget the deal, I get to dominate you first." Heather said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as they stopped Frenching before Heather got up and grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Get down on your knees now." Heather said in a female dominatrix like tone in her voice.

"Yes Madam." Gwen said before she got down on her knees.

"Bend over into the Doggy Style." Heather commanded.

"Yes Madam." Gwen said as she did what Heather ordered as Heather looked at Gwen with a wicked smile on her face.

"Good baby, now take the punishment." Heather said before she began to pound Gwen's diapered pussy.

"Now start barking and whimpering, my little puppy." Heather ordered Gwen.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" Gwen moaned/cooed/whimpered out.

"Woof! Woof!" Gwen said as she officially barked liked a dog.

"Good widdle puppy, do it again." Heather commanded once more before she starts pounding harder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Gwen moaned before she started to howl like a dog.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWL!" Gwen howled as she was enjoying it.

"Woof!" Gwen barked again as she was panting like a dog this time.

"Ohhhhhhh…! Keep fucking me!" Gwen said to Heather.

"With pleasure." Heather said as she kept it up before she started to like it herself.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, gaa goo!" Heather said a she liked it.

"Woof! Woof! Goo! Goo! Gaa! Gaa! That's my Heather!" Gwen said as she barked and spoke in baby talk.

"Vewy good Puppy…A-Goo Goo Gaa Gaa Gii Gii!" Heather said as she was near Cumsies.

"We're gonna Cumsies Mommy!" Gwen said as she was near climax as well before they began to howl like two horny wolves.

"HOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!" Both of them howled and collapsed on top of each other.

"That…was…awesome!" Gwen said to Heather before they kissed.

"I agwee. Now you can dominate me however you want Mommy." Heather said as she and Gwen kissed again.

"Okies baby girl." Gwen said as she thought about it.

"What do you say to some darkness?" Gwen asked Heather.

"What do you mean by darkness?" Heather asked Gwen.

"Sex in the dark?" Gwen said right back.

"Ohhhh…cool!" Heather said as she was in a perky mood.

"Yep. Let's begin." Gwen said back to Heather.

"Okies." Heather said before Gwen turned on "Lights" by Journey as she dimmed the lights in the room.

"Ooooh…dimming the lights to "Lights" by Journey." Heather said as she set up some candles.

"Candles fine?" Heather asked Gwen.

"Sure, besides we need to see." Gwen said as they began to make out.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they start to tongue wrestle as they did it for 45 seconds before they kissed again.

"Punish me anyway you can." Heather seductively said.

"Hmm…" Gwen said as she squeezed one of Heather's boobies.

"Your boobs are beautiful." Gwen said as she began licking and doing foreplay with it.

"Thankies Gwen…" Heather said as she was liking it as Marley was mingling with Gwen's wife Courtney.

"So…look are you okay with this?" Marley asked Courtney.

"Absolutely. Besides think of it like this…it's like what Heather said before we started it off the first time. She said this and I quote. "Here's how you should think of it. No men, all the girls here in their snuggly diapers, all the toys…and All the love-making. And it's a treat to those who are single." Unquote." Courtney answered Marley.

"Ohhhh…how come I wasn't invited the first time?" Marley asked her.

"I don't know." Bridgette said as she walked in between Courtney and Marley.

"Well…maybe because it was a mistake and besides you just started dating Scott and you had prior engagements right?" Bridgette said and asked her.

"Yeah, and besides I'm glad that I'm here…I never had sex with a woman before, and it sounds so fun." Marley said as she, Bridgette, and Courtney were playing with some toys as now we return to Gwen and Heather.

Gwen stopped playing with Heather's breasts and began rubbing, fingering, and licking Heather's pink area.

"Ohhh!" Heather moaned out.

"You like that huh?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yes Mommy Dearest." Heather answered her softly.

"Huh? What's that Heather? Can you repeat that for Mommy?" Gwen said Heather.

"Yah, Mommy Dearest!" Heather answered as she screamed it out.

"Good baby." Gwen said as she stopped for a second to get a pink dildo as she uses it with her right hand while pleasuring the rest of Heather from rubbing and fingering her diapered crotch to even playing with her boobies.

"Keep going Mommy…" Heather cooed out.

"Oh, I will…just as long as you keep up with the baby talk my widdle baby. How does this feel Baby Heather?" Gwen said and asked her.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Heather moaned in pleasure.

"Baby's Coochie so deep! gaa goo!" Heather said as she was in baby talk.

"So is Mommy's keep it up." Gwen said as she and Heather kept the pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned out as they were near climax.

"Mommy's about to Cumsies…aren't you gonna Cumsies?" Gwen said and asked her.

"YAH! Yah Mommy!" Heather answered her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed, panted, and started to smile while Heather was changing her diaper as Gwen turned the lights on and blew the candles.

"That…was…great." Heather said to Gwen.

"Agreed." Gwen said as Heather left before Gwen changed her diaper as well.

"Marley, your next." Gwen said as Marley arrived.

"All ready to go." Marley said to Gwen.

"That's awesome." Gwen said before she noticed something different about her hair.

"Your hair looks amazing! What did you do with your hair?" Gwen asked Marley.

"I dyed it to match Rainbow Dash's color and her mane. It's because I'm going to a My Little Pony Fan Convention in three days." Marley said to her.

"Cool!" Gwen said as she liked her hair.

"So…wanna get it on?" Gwen asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said as they began by making out, and tongue wrestling.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Marley and Gwen moaned as they were liking it as they decided to do the baby talk immediately.

"My hair so cowoful!" Marley said.

"And we so howny." Gwen said as she sexually stroked Marley's now rainbow hair.

"We are howny, sexy, naughty, and fun babies." Both of them said as they started to do the 69 position.

"MMMMMMMMM…" Gwen and Marley moaned in delight as we go to their horny minds.

"Wow! She is so better than Heather but she is not better than Courtney." Gwen's mind said.

"This is my first time having diaper sex with a girl. Ever and it's so awesome!" Marley's mind said as they did it until they stopped to prevent premature Cumsies.

"How was that?" Gwen asked her.

"Goo Goo Gaa Gaa…that was sooo…sexy." Marley said as she was in a state of horniness, and calmness at the same time.

"Finale time pwease?" Marley asked her.

"You got it." Gwen answered Marley before they split their legs and began doing the scissors position as they were giggling before they kissed and resumed baby talk.

"Goo Goo Gaa…Sexy Babies." Marley and Gwen said as they were loving it and they cooed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them were moaning away now.

"What do you think of Lesbo Sex?" Gwen asked her.

"So much fun!" Marley answered back.

"Good. Now I got one question to ask ya." Gwen said in a horny voice.

"What's that Gwen?" Marley asked her.

"You gonna Cumsies Baby Swut?" Gwen asked her.

"Yah I am!" Marley said as she was about to Cumsies.

"Me too!" Gwen replied back.

"Wet's Cumsies Together!" Marley said as they began to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed with euphoria as they came and they started to pant.

"Wow…best girl that I've had diaper sex with since my wife Courtney." Gwen said.

"That was so fun! How was I? How was I?" Marley asked Gwen.

"You were awesome!" Gwen said as they hugged.

"Aww Thankies!" Marley said as she left.

"Your turn Sierra." Gwen said as she arrived.

"Hey there!" Sierra said as she and Gwen hugged.

"Hey, so what's the plan?" Gwen asked Sierra.

"Maybe I can bring up videos for us to Humpies to." Sierra told Gwen.

"Oooh…deal!" Gwen said as they shook on it.

"So, what's on the internet today?" Gwen asked her.

"Well…in the world of the internet, there is this sexy AB/DL Video that we can Humpies to a porno video called "Baby Doll Diaper Sex Report Volume 1" whatever you want.

"The latter sounds pretty good." Gwen said as Sierra started the video.

"Ooooh…" Gwen and Sierra said as they rubbed their diapered areas as they were turned on a bit as they got down on their chest and began to humpies slowly.

"Michelle and Rene are good, but they have nothing on us." Gwen said to Sierra.

"Yeah, especially in our sex tapes…the smut stars suck at it because they don't care like everyone here does so let's humpies the night away." Sierra said to her former Amazon Team mate in Gwen.

"Yeah!" Both of them said as they increased Humpies.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Both of them moaned as they soon began to humpies on top of each other as they began to drool on each other before they began to French kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned during the tongue kiss as they were swapping each other's drool before they stopped.

"Mmmm…yummy dwooly kissy." Both of their minds said as they stopped Humpies to get off of each other before they resumed Humpies on the floor.

"I wuv making Humpies!" Gwen said to Sierra.

"Me too! Me wanna make Cumsies!" Sierra said back at Gwen.

"Yah! Me wanna make Cumsies too!" Gwen said as she, and Sierra were about to explode with a loud scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both of them did so as they climaxed in their diapers as she turned off the video, and changed her diaper while Gwen changed hers.

"It was a little unorthodox, but fun." Gwen said to Sierra.

"Awwwwww…Thankies!" Sierra said as she and Gwen hugged before she left.

"It's your turn Lindsay." Gwen said as she came in sporting her trademark blue bandanna, Bambino Diapers with a red print that matches her bikini bottom, two buckets of water, and sporting her brown leather like cowgirl boots.

"Hi…" Lindsay cooed out as she waved at Gwen.

"Hey Linds." Gwen said back as they kissed softly.

"How about we sail for sea sex?" Lindsay asked Gwen.

"That sounds cool. But what's sea sex?" Gwen asked her.

"We have diaper sex with wet bodies." Lindsay said to Gwen.

"I like it, so let's do it." Gwen said as they took off their diapers and they poured water all over their bodied including their pussies. Before they put their diapers back on.

"Ooooh..." Both of them said.

"Wow, baby Gwen feels super wet." Gwen said to Lindsay.

"So does Baby Lindsay." Lindsay said back to Gwen.

"Isn't this going to be Hawt?" Gwen asked her.

"Totes, let's get it on." Lindsay said as she and Gwen began making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of the moaned out in delight as they were doing drooly kisses.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned louder than ever before they stopped as they had devious smiles on their faces.

"So…what do you want to do?" Gwen asked Lindsay who was horny like always.

"Make me cumsies in my diaper!" Lindsay answered, and shouted as she was near climax.

"You got it." Gwen said as she and Lindsay began rubbing each other.

"Ahhhhhh…!" Both of them were moaning in delight.

"Do you like wubbies?" Gwen asked her.

"YAH! YAAAAAAAH!" Lindsay said and screamed out.

"ME TOO! I WUV WUBBIES!" Gwen said before they intensified the rubbing.

"Gonna Cumsies in your diaper?" Gwen asked her.

"YAAAAH YAAAAAH! GOO GOO GAA GAA SEXY BABY!" Lindsay answered her.

"ME TOO! GOO GAA GII!" Gwen answered her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Gwen and Lindsay screamed as they came as they panted and giggled before they kissed.

"Let's get dried up." Lindsay said before they dried up in towels, they had to take off their diapers again before they dried up in towels and they put the towels away and the diapers back on.

"That was fun!" Lindsay said to Gwen.

"You were wonderful." Gwen said as she finished drying her hair.

"Thankies." Lindsay said before exiting as LeShawna and Zoey entered.

"Hey guys!" Gwen said to LeShawna and Zoey.

"Hey!" LeShawna and Zoey said.

"What's up?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing much." Zoey said as she felt her soft diaper.

"Zoey, you like your diaper huh?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Oh Yeah, Mike and I have been humping in these things non-stop." Zoey answered.

"Oooh…that's my gal." LeShawna said to Zoey.

"Thanks LeShawna." Zoey thanked LeShawna.

"Well, no problem girl." LeShawna said to Zoey.

"Ready to get this friendship threesome stawted?" LeShawna asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen said to her.

"Oh yes. Baby Zoey is super-horny." Zoey said seductively as they began.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They did a triple French kiss and they were tongue wrestling as it's a draw.

"Damn, so far so good." Gwen said to LeShawna and Zoey.

"Thankies." They said back to Gwen.

"No problem, so…you two wanna pound me?" Gwen asked her.

"Uh-Huh." LeShawna answered Gwen.

"Sure Gwen." Zoey answered Gwen as well before they grabbed two strap-on dildos as Zoey's was 9 inches and it was neon green and LeShawna's was yellow and 11 inches as LeShawna was penetrating her butthole while Zoey was penetrating her diapered cave to start it off officially.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" All three girls began to moan in complete and sexual delight as their friendship threesome began.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!" Gwen was moaning like crazy enjoying the double penetration of her friends in a round of a threesome in diapers.

"Yo' like that?" LeShawna asked her.

"OHHHHH YES!" Gwen answered her.

"Good, I'm so glad that you like it Gwen." Zoey said to her.

"Thankies you guys." Gwen said to LeShawna and Zoey.

"You're quite welcome." LeShawna and Zoey said before they stopped to prevent premature ejaculation.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Gwen asked them.

"Baby Shawnie feew wet." LeShawna answered Gwen as she started to speak in baby talk.

"Gii goo gaa, make us wet!" Zoey answered as she was in baby talk as well.

"Okies." Gwen said back as she got four things, a triple headed dildo and their pacifiers with necklaces as they out it on.

"Look at what I got…" Gwen said in a sing song tone.

"Our binkies." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Hey…our pacis." LeShawna said.

"Yeah, other than that is the best pawt, a twiple headed dildo." Gwen said to them.

"Ooooooh…and we babies are still howny." Zoey and LeShawna said to Gwen.

"Let the penetration begin." Gwen said as they put on their pacis before they began using the triple headed dildo.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" All three of them moaned softly as they took their pacis off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…!" All three of them said as they moaned louder in delight.

"You gals wike this huh?" Gwen asked her as she was in baby talk.

"Yah! Baby Shawnie wuvs this about to make wots of cumsies!" LeShawna said in as she's in baby talk as well.

"Goo Gaa…I want to make Cumsies with Gwenny and Shawnie!" Zoey said as well.

"Ohhhh, I wuv you two so much!" Gwen said to her friends.

"WE WUV YOU TOO!" Zoey and LeShawna squealed out before Cumsies time was about to start.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All 3 of them screamed as they panted and kissed before they laughed a bit.

"Ohhh…" All three of the girls sighed.

"That…was…so…much…fun!" Gwen said as she was so glad it happened.

"Thankies." Zoey and LeShawna said right back as those two changed their diapers while Gwen still changed hers.

"I need to do threesomes more often." Gwen said to herself on her mind as LeShawna and Zoey left the room as Scarlett arrived.

"Hello Scarlett." Gwen said.

"Greetings and Salutations." Scarlett said to Gwen.

"So, what do you have in mind for our session?" Gwen asked her.

"Perhaps we can experiment with our sexual desires." Scarlett proposed an idea with Gwen.

"Okay, sounds good." Gwen said as she saw something.

"Scarlett? What's that?" Gwen asked her.

"Ah, that's a prototype for Virtual Reality Sex." Scarlett answered Scarlett.

"Wow, cool." Gwen replied back.

"Yep. Wanna give it a try?" Scarlett asked her.

"Okies, but first do you have any sexual arousal cream?" Gwen asked her.

"Yep." Scarlett said as she got some and placed it on their diapered crotches.

"Oooooh…that feels so cold, and nice." Gwen said to Scarlett.

"It's okay, it looks like suntan lotion or just regular lotion but it isn't it's supposed to make the woman aroused for anytime the woman wants and I set it for 60 minutes before we placed it on each other." Scarlett explained it.

"Cool. So let's try it out." Gwen said as they turned on the prototype thus revealing a virtual fantasy.

"What's the fantasy?" Gwen asked her.

"It can be anything you want. You pick the fantasy…and all you do from there is pleasure yourself, as for my sexual fantasy…mine is where I have AB/DL Sex with Duncan for my birthday." Scarlett answered her.

"Wow. Mine is having diaper sex with my wife Courtney, and Marley." Gwen replied back to Scarlett.

"Noted." Scarlett said as she set the dial for the desired settings.

"Enjoy the experiment." Scarlett said as she got her oculus VR helmet and placed it on.

"Oh, I will." Gwen said as she put her VR helmet on as well as their experiment began and meanwhile Courtney and Marley were chatting away like Jennifer Masterson and Caitlyn Cooke from "6Teen" as they began a fun conversation.

"So, how are things going for you?" Marley asked her.

"Going well, I won a really huge case that had a lot of headlines as my client was paid half of a Billion Dollars." Courtney answered Marley.

"Wow, you won $500 Million in a case?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah, but the client paid me $250 Million just to quit the firm which I did. So now I'm an ex-lawyer." Courtney told Marley.

"Cool!" Marley said to her as well.

"So with that a lot of money…what are you gonna do now?" Marley asked her.

"Well, probably first we're gonna go to Disney World on a really fun vacation so we can relive that week we did but on our own. You were tons of fun though, I wish you can come." Courtney said to Marley.

"Well, I can try to come I mean whenever you are going is totes fun." Marley replied back.

"We're going next week." Courtney said to Marley.

"Wow! I have a My Little Pony Convention at Orlando next week. I can definitely fill that in because the convention is during the weekend and your trip starts on Monday so, can I come with you guys next week? I promise not to be a bother at all." Marley said to Courtney.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Courtney answered as the answer was yes, Marley was allowed to go on their Disney world trip.

"Yay!" Marley said as she and Courtney hugged.

"So, how are things between you and Scott?" Courtney asked her.

"So goo. He bought a stripper's pole for us to use in our sex time." Marley answered Courtney.

"Wow. When we get back, I want you to be our neighbors so we can have double dates, or at least AB/DL Sleepovers every weekend." Courtney said to Marley.

"Sounds like fun! You and Gwen are awesome. I mean don't get me wrong and please forgive me but I had sex with Gwen and she was wonderful…I wonder if having sex with you and Gwen together will be a whole lot more fun." Marley said to her.

"Oooh…sounds like fun." Courtney said to Marley.

"Well, we can propose it to her to try tonight." Marley said to her.

"Sounds great." Courtney said to her.

"Anyway, Scott has been acting like the perfect gentleman." Marley said to Courtney.

"Wow. That's a surprise." Courtney said as we go back to Gwen and Scarlett as they were fingering each other's crotches to each other's respective virtual fantasies.

"Ahhhhh…" Scarlett moaned out in delight as she was smiling.

"What do you think of this Gwen?" Scarlett asked her.

"Ohhhh, Ahhhhh, so good!" Gwen answered right back.

"Good! About to Cumsies! How about you?" Scarlett said to Gwen.

"YAH! YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gwen answered her.

They both squealed as Cumsies time was here.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed as their experiment was done as they took off their helmets as they panted for a second before they shared a kiss.

"That was a fun experiment." Gwen said to Scarlett.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as she left.

"Sky…it's time." Gwen said before she arrived

"Ready for the Sex-Olympics?" Sky asked her.

"Totes." Gwen answered as they began the Sex Olympics as Gwen was pretending to be an Olympic Judge as she and Sky started to do Humpies.

"Oooooh…" Gwen and Sky moaned softly as they increased the Humpies speed and intensity.

"AHHHHHHHHH! This is fun!" Both of them squealed out as they stopped to prevent premature Cumsies as they panted.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Gwen asked the AB/DL Olympian in Training.

"Goo Gaa, I wanna break the world wecord!" Sky said in baby talk.

"Go for the record!" Gwen said to Sky as she placed an egg vibrator inside of Sky's diapered crotch.

"Okies." Sky said as she resumed Humpies as she began to hump in her diaper as hard as she can.

"Ahhhh…!" Sky moaned out in pleasure.

"How…much time…is left?" Sky asked Gwen in between humps as Gwen was using a dildo to get herself off.

"Fifteen more seconds champ! Keep it up!" Gwen said in delight.

"Okies!" Sky said.

"Gonna Cumsies! How about you my sexy diaper wearing Sex-Olympian?" Gwen asked Sky.

"So…Hawt!" Sky said as she was near Cumsies as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came as they started to pant, especially Sky.

"So, how did I do Judge Gwen?" Sky asked her.

"I give you a ten out of ten." Gwen said as she gave Sky a toy gold medal.

"Yay!" Sky said as she loved it.

"Well Thankies." Sky said as she left, then Taylor and Kelly arrived.

"Hello you two." Gwen said to them.

"I'm ready to get it on." Taylor said.

"As am I. I'm gonna feel young again!" Kelly said as she and Taylor kissed for a bit.

"I can't believe that you two are still sporting the diapers. I can believe Taylor but I can't believe that you're still sporting them, especially for someone who's hot." Gwen said as Kelly blushed heavily.

"Awww…thankies Gwen." Kelly said as she and Gwen made out for a second.

"Anyway, the reasons why I'm still sporting these things are simple enough. Number one they make me feel young and sexy, and it helps me bond with Taylor on a deeper level." Kelly told Gwen.

"And my hubby lets me do it, he thinks that we should still bond." Kelly said to Gwen.

"Cool so I'm thinking that we do a triple 69 and that is when three girls lick each other's crotches in a circle cool?" Gwen asked Taylor and Kelly.

"Okies!" Taylor said.

"Alrighty." Kelly said as they began doing the triple 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" All three of them began moaning in delight as they were licking away like they were enjoying ice cream as they kept it up for over 10 minutes.

"Oooooh! I think I'm cwose! Can we stop wicking?" Kelly asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as they stopped as they panted for a bit.

"So...are you two having fun so far?" Gwen asked Taylor and Kelly.

"Yah! I'm having fun with this thing. Aren't you mommy?" Taylor asked her.

"Yah! This is so much fun!" Kelly answered her own daughter.

"How about to end this little fun threesome between myself, and the mom and daughter team…how about we bump each other." Gwen proposed the idea.

"Okies." Taylor answered Gwen.

"Totes." Kelly answered Gwen also before they began a triple bumping session as they were moaning in delight as they were in sync like they were angels in choir.

"How does this feel?" Gwen asked them.

"I feel young, wike a big baby!" Kelly answered Gwen.

"Me too Mommy!" Taylor said back.

"Good, because Cumsies is cwose. I'm about to burst, are you two sluts cumsies?" Gwen asked Taylor and Kelly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Taylor and Kelly answered, and moaned out.

"Great because it's about to happen." Gwen said as it was here.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" All three of them screamed, squealed, and came as they panted and giggled before they smiled and kissed.

"That was fun." Gwen said as she drank some water.

"Thankies Gwen." Kelly and Taylor said as they had their diapers changed by Gwen and they left before Emma and Kitty entered.

"Hey Gwen!" Emma and Kitty said to her.

"Hey Girls!" Gwen said as they hugged for a bit.

"I'm ready for fun with you two." Gwen said to them.

"You know what?" Emma asked Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked her.

"MacArthur said to me just 15 minutes ago that you sounded like Jennifer Masterson so she asked me to ask you if you know her." Emma told Gwen.

"Um…no I do not know her at all but after we're done you can tell her that I said thanks, but you know you sound a lot like a chick named Nikki Wong." Gwen said to Emma.

"Really? That's what MacArthur told me, well we can talk to her about that later." Gwen said to Emma.

"Okay." Emma said as they shook each other's hands.

"So sis, what do you have with ya?" Emma asked Kitty.

"Well…I do have this triple headed vibrator with my selfie stick." Kitty said to her and Gwen.

"Ooooh…" Emma and Gwen cooed out.

"That is a sexy vibrator Kitt-Kitt." Emma said to Kitty.

"Just like the one I use with Court." Gwen said to Kitty as well.

"Thankies, let's take a selfie though before we do this thing." Kitty said as she got out her cell-phone and did the selfie.

"Let the fun begin." Gwen said to Emma and Kitty.

"Yay!" The sister cheered before the threesome began to use it.

"OHHHHHHHH!" The threesome moaned out in pure delight and the three were rubbing each other off.

"Ohhh...! OHHHH...!" The three kept moaning as their climaxes were on the way.

"What do you think of this my sweet hearts?" Gwen asked them.

"THE BEST MOMMY! WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES!" Emma and Kitty shouted out.

"Me too!" Gwen shouted back as they unleashed a powerful scream as they climaxed and then they shared a triple tongue kiss.

"How was that Mommy?" Emma asked Gwen.

"Yeah! How was it?" Kitty asked her as well.

"My best my dear baby girls." Gwen said as Emma and Kitty left and then Sanders and MacArthur arrived with handcuffs.

"Good thing we boosted our dominance beforehand." MacArthur said to Sanders and Gwen.

"What do you mean MacArthur?" Gwen asked her.

"My partner means Good thing we had a threesome with Josee last week." Sanders said to Gwen.

"Ohhhhh, interesting." Gwen said to Sanders and MacArthur.

"Gwendolyn Abigail Thompson, you are under arrest." MacArthur said in a sexually devious tone in her voice as she handcuffed Gwen with her hands behind her back.

"For what officers?" Gwen asked in a sweet voice.

"For looking so sexy." Sanders and MacArthur answered her.

"What will it take for you to let me go officers?" Gwen asked them.

"Well, all it takes is a little love." Sanders said kissing her cheek before tongue kissing MacArthur.

"It does take love, but it also takes some sexy punishment, but you can choose." MacArthur said to her as she thought about it.

"I want a pounding." Gwen said to them.

"Okies then, let the love and punishment begin." Sanders said to Gwen before she grabbed two strap-on dildos and began pounding Gwen as Sanders was pounding her from the front while MacArthur was pounding her from the back.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them were moaning in complete delight as meanwhile the awesome pleasure was happening, the rest of the girls were mingling as Bridgette and Heather were watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"So Heather, how's everything with you and Alejandro?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"We've been able to extend our sexing by combining diapers with other fetishes." Heather said as she grabbed out a sex book as they looked at it.

"Oooooh, that's pretty sexy." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Thankies, it's not for everyone but it's fun." Heather said back.

"I'm gonna try it." Bridgette said to Heather and meanwhile, Dawn and Blaineley were talking as well.

"How's Justin?" Blaineley asked her.

"Justin is such a gentleman, he is a God." Dawn said as she sighed and blushed a bit before she continued.

"How is DJ?" Dawn asked her.

"He's great, and he's a God also." Blaineley said while blushing as well.

"He is such a God in Diapers as well." Blaineley and Dawn said at the same time as we go back to the ponding as now Sanders was pounding her butt, and MacArthur was pounding her cave.

"How is this punishment?" Sanders asked her.

"What my partner in crime is saying, how are you taking it?" MacArthur asked her as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Good, because Cumsies is about to happen." MacArthur said as she, Sanders, and Gwen screamed and came.

"What did you think of this?" Sanders asked her.

"So…worth it, am I free to go?" Gwen replied and asked them.

"Yep." MacArthur said as she released Gwen from the handcuffs before she rubbed Gwen's diapered crotch softly.

"Ohhhhh." Gwen moaned softly and The Cadets left, and Crimson arrived.

"I have brought some ritual items for sexual pleasures." Crimson said to Gwen.

"Ooooh…I wanna see! I wanna see." Gwen said like a giddy school-girl.

"Of course." Crimson said as she began to bring out some things.

"I brought…Ropes, stakes, voodoo dolls, and a cross." Crimson said to her.

 **I apologize right now readers for this, I really really do apologize for it and it's a bit extreme but shit happens beyond our control.**

"Ooooh, bring it on." Gwen said to Crimson in a determined tone with a sexually devious smile on her face.

"Happy too." Crimson responded back, as she set up the cross, stakes, and the rope as she tied Gwen up as she placed a ball-gag in her mouth.

"Any sexual pleasure done on this voodoo dolly, will happen to you…got it?" Crimson said and asked her as Gwen nodded up and down.

"Good." Crimson said as she began rubbing the doll's private area and then Gwen felt a weird sensation in her diapered area as she felt sexual pleasure.

"MMMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned out in pleasure.

"Good girl." Crimson said as she increased the speed so fast that Gwen was about to climax already.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned through the ball-gag as she climaxed and Crimson took the gag out of her mouth and started to pant catching her breath as Crimson untied her and released her from the cross.

"That was a bit too far, but sexy." Gwen said to Crimson.

"Thanks." Crimson said as she left with her stuff and Jasmine arrived as Gwen finished changing her diaper as Jasmine had some stuff with her.

"Hey Jasmine." Gwen said to Jasmine.

"Good day Gwen." Jasmine said back to Gwen as they hugged.

"I decided to bring some toys from home." Jasmine said as she got out a giant stuffed animal, a double dildo made out of wood, and more.

"This is a double penetration dildo made out of an Illawarra Flama Tree from Australia." Jasmine said as she brought it out.

"Ooooooh, a dildo made out of a tree…that is fun, especially to make naughty love in our diapers." Gwen said to Jasmine.

"I know, so let's get it on in our nappies." Jasmine said as they began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine and Gwen moaned out in pleasure as they spread their legs and begin using the wood dildo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine and Gwen moaned loudly in pure delight as they were enjoying themselves and their pink caves with the dildo made out of tree.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned out again as they stopped this time to prevent an early Cumsies as they panted.

"Scissors?" Jasmine asked her.

"Of course." Gwen said as they started to scissors each other.

"You are such a naughty baby Jasmine." Gwen said to her.

"So are you, goo gaa gii." Jasmine said as they kissed once more as they stopped scissoring and crawled towards the big gigantic stuffed animal and began to rub each other's diapered coochies.

"Ohhhh…" Both of them were moaning super loud like hell.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Jasmine moaned a bit before she began to speak.

"And…For keeping you still, this cute stuffed animal that I brought out earlier is a stuffed animal that will hug someone for so long until they cumsies by their partners." Jasmine said as they were caught in a big hug as they kept finger-banging each other.

"Ohhhh, I wuv it…it's adorable. Can I keep this?" Gwen moaned in pleasure and asked Jasmine.

"Ohhhhhh…yes! Yes you can keep it, I have two other ones at home." Jasmine said back as they kept it up.

"OHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Both of them were moaning loudly as climax was near.

"Naughty babies aren't we?" Jasmine and Gwen asked each other as they were about to explode.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed as they orgasmed into each other's fingers, caves, and diapers as they were finally released from the stuffed animal and they kissed.

"Well, that was fun." Gwen said to Jasmine.

"Agreed." Jasmine said back as she left and Amy and Sammy arrived in their cheerleading uniform, diapers, and with pom-poms.

"Hey girls, even though I'm not a cheerleading gal…I can use a sexy cheer from you two." Gwen said as they began.

"Ready, okay." Amy and Sammy said to Gwen thus starting off the sexy cheer.

"We're going to do an adding sum! Sex plus dominance equals cum!" Amy and Sammy cheered before they stripped off their skirts thus revealing their diapers.

"Yay team!" Gwen cheered as Sammy and Amy crawled towards her in a sexually cute way as the three began exchanging tongue kisses.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" The threesome moaned in soft pleasure before they stopped.

"How about we twiple bumpies because sharing is caring." Gwen said to the twins.

"Okies." The twins said as the three girls spread their legs and did a triple scissoring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls moaned out in pure ecstasy, delight, and fun.

"How do you like that twin baby sluts?" Gwen asked them.

"OHHHHHH! SO HAWT!" Amy and Sammy moaned and squealed out in delight as they kept on squealing, and squealing as Cumsies was closer and closer.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The three screamed out as they came as Sammy and Amy put their cheerleading skirts back on and grabbed their pom-poms.

"That was such a great cheer." Gwen said to them.

"Thankies Gwen." Amy and Sammy said as they left and Dakota arrived with one of those flash cameras.

"I'm here." Dakota said to Gwen.

"Hey." Gwen said as they hugged.

"How about some flash sex?" Dakota offered Gwen.

"What's that?" Gwen asked her.

"We pose in sex positions with every camera flash." Dakota explained to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said as they started to makeout a bit as they started to scissors each other as they giggled.

 ***FLASH!***

The camera flashed as they switched to several more positions like Cowgirl with Gwen on top of Dakota, the reverse cowgirl with Dakota on top this time, and finally The Magic Touch as the camera flashed every time and then they did 69 position.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The girls moan in delight.

"You taste good." Gwen said to Dakota.

"Thankies, so do you." Dakota replied back as they drooled into their caves and kept it up until they came all over their mouths and swallowed their milk and Dakota left as Dawn arrived.

"I have brought something for pleasing auras." Dawn said to Gwen.

"Oooh…what did you bring my dear sweet?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"I brought a dreamcatcher." Dawn answered Gwen.

"How in the world can a dreamcatcher be used for sex?" Gwen asked her.

"It's so we have good dreams because we'll be having sleep sex." Dawn answered her.

"What's sleep sex?" Gwen asked her.

"Having sex in our sleep." Dawn answered her.

"That's new, me and Court have never done that before…so let's get it on." Gwen said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said as they got their pacifiers out and put them in some Nyquil.

"Nyquil Pacifiers?" Gwen asked Dawn.

"It's worth it, and it tastes good." Dawn said as they put it in their mouths and started to like it.

"Mmmmmm…" they muffled under the pacifier as they were sucking on it and they yawned as they put it out of their mouths for a second.

"These pacifiers are awesome!" Gwen said to Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said back as they started to yawn heavily and put their pacifiers in their mouths and started to suck on them and they fell asleep.

 **15 Minutes Later…**

Dawn woke up, took Gwen's pacifier off as Dawn started to finger her cave, and then lick it down there.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned out loudly.

"Goo gaa, I'm a bad baby." Gwen said in her sleep as she started to caress Dawn's diapered booty.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Dawn moaned as she spit out the pacifier from her mouth.

"Me too." Dawn said as she and Gwen started to finger bang each other in their wet caves.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both moaned in pleasure and then their climaxes were just second away.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! GONNA CUMSIES! AREN'T YOU GONNA CUMSIES BABY DAWN?" Gwen asked/screamed out in intense pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes!" Dawn screamed out.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn and Gwen screamed as they climaxed into each other, their fingers and their diapers as well then they started to pant.

"How was that Mommy?" Dawn asked Gwen.

"So, freaking awesome and sexy." Gwen said as Dawn grabbed her dream catcher and Nyquil as she left and Izzy arrived.

"Hello Izzy, you are the final person to have sex with me before I call everyone back." Gwen said to her.

"Okies." Izzy said to her.

"What do you got?" Gwen asked her.

"I brought cuffs and poles." Izzy answered.

"I was already handcuffed earlier so what are you going to do?" Gwen asked her.

"That is easy!" Izzy said as it then cut to Gwen who was cuffed to the poles of the bed.

"Are you gonna strip?" Gwen asked her.

"Duh! I'm also going to pleasure you." Izzy said as she began striping as "Lights" by Journey played and a colorful spotlight show that began as she stripped down to her bra, and diaper and did some sexy dances before she began to use a Hitachi magic wand on her while she placed her hand inside of Gwen's diapered crotch.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Gwen moaned in delight as she kept it up as she was moaning, and moaning louder until she climaxes on her fingers and her diaper once more as Izzy licks Gwen's cumsies.

"Mmmmm…creamy!" Izzy said to her.

"Thankies." Gwen said to her.

"Girls, come in here!" Gwen said as Izzy released her from the handcuffs and the bed as everyone prior to Izzy who had a sexy session with Gwen came into the room.

"So girls, how was the orgy/sleepover tonight?" Gwen asked them.

"SO AWESOME!" The girls except Gwen answered.

"Great, so to end our epic party…why don't we have an epic diaper fuckage, until we make Cumsies and then we can go nighty night in our Nyquil pacifiers?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Okies." The girls said as they began doing an epic diaper fuckage in many ways by finger banging, rubbing, using toys, and more as there were loud moans already from the 25 diaper girls who horny from the action that happened throughout the night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls including Gwen moaned out in pure delight, like they were singing an angelic choir.

"Mommy's gonna cumsies! Aren't you gonna cumsies my babies?" Gwen asked them.

"Yes, Mommy! Our diapers will be full of cumsies, just for you!" The girls answered Gwen.

"GOOD MY BABY SWUTS! MAKE CUMSIES IN YOUR DIAPERS FOR MOMMY!" Gwen shouted out as she, and the rest of the girls were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and moaned out as they unleashed a brutal, and powerful orgasm with super loud siren like screams as their Cumsies shot into their hands and diapers as they started to pant.

"How was that my babies?" Gwen asked them.

"The best ever." The girls responded back.

"Good, who wants the next party?" Gwen asked as Jasmine raised her hand.

"I do mummy!" Jasmine answered Gwen.

"Good now, let's get to beddy bye now." Gwen said as she and the girls get their blankets, plushies, and their Nyquil pacifiers as Gwen changes the girl's diapers and hers as well.

"Night Night my sweet, fun, and naughty baby girls." Gwen said to them as they yawned.

"Night Night Mommy." The girls replied back as they all fell fast asleep, cuddling onto each other for the night.

 **What do you guys think of that?**

 **The third and final chapter in the series will have Jasmine in charge!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
